


Sweet Tooth

by ChloeCeres



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, M/M, au where the big bad titans are defeated and everyone you love survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Marco can't get enough.





	Sweet Tooth

Marco flinched at the near-deafening boom of an exploding firecracker that shimmered a brilliant vermillion in the shape of a Phoenix. Shouts of revelry overlapped and blended all around him and Jean as the citizens of the Walls celebrated another anniversary of peace from the threat of Titans. Partiers young and old sang, danced, and cheered with seemingly endless joy. A vibrant, crimson rose-shaped firecracker sparkled to life above and Marco recoiled, reflexively covering his ears. 

 

“You really don’t like them, huh?” Jean observed, nudging Marco with his shoulder. They sat safely perched atop the flat roof of a nondescript housing unit beside one another. Marco uncovered his ears and folded his hands in his lap, looking down at them. 

 

“No, not really. They’re nice to look at, but way too noisy...” Marco looked over at Jean and offered a soft smile.

 

“I guess it’s not so bad if you’re here, though.” Jean’s cheeks warmed and used his hand this time to shove Marco.

 

“Hey, come on.” 

 

“I’m serious!” Marco replied, returning with a shove of his own. Jean laughed and threw his hands up in defeat.

 

“Alright, alright.” The two of them observed more of the awe-inspiring light show that unfolded around them. A fearsome tiger made of twinkling points of gold and silver earned genuine  _ Ooo’s  _ from both young men. As the night carried on, Jean and Marco reminisced about their respective journeys over the years, happily recounting the times they’d successfully conspired to prank their friends and comrades. A particular story about Sasha ungracefully eating shit as she flew into a meat-fueled craze chasing after a tenderloin carried by Jean while rounding a corner of their Cadet Corps mess hall slicked with oil spread by Marco made the former throw back his head and let out a bellowing chuckle while he clutched his sides. Sure, the prank leaned on the meaner side, but it had cemented itself in everyone’s memories regardless. The way the corners of Jean’s eyes crinkled a little as he continued to laugh hard stirred the tingling of butterflies in Marco’s stomach. Jean caught Marco’s changed gaze with a hint of wonder. 

 

“You okay, Marco?” His name on Jean’s lips sounded sweeter somehow. 

 

“Marco?” There it was, sweeter still. Marco cleared his throat, coming back down to Earth. 

 

“Jean, I... You- Geez, this went so much better in my head,” Marco confessed with an abashed laugh while he tried to slow the trembling of his hands. 

 

“I’m lost, Marco.” Jean’s voice carrying his name pierced his heart with ease and his nerves crackled like the bursting form of what appeared to be a chrysanthemum bloomed overhead. 

 

“Jean...” Marco’s heart was practically in his throat as it thundered away. “I need to tell you something.” He clasped his hands together as if to brace him for what may lie ahead. “You know we’ve been friends for, I mean, our whole lives. I’m grateful for that, and I feel like we can always tell each other stuff.”

 

“Well, yeah, that’s always been the case,” Jean confirmed. Marco squeezed his hands tighter. 

 

“I feel like I should, um... Ah, screw it,” Marco stated, his heartbeat pounding throughout his whole body. “Jean, I want to be with you.” A heavy silence. Marco swallowed hard, his throat suddenly as dry as sandpaper. Jean blinked once, twice... 

 

“Marco...” More potent than the purest sugar and freshest honey, how a name could be transformed simply by being spoken bewildered the freckled youth. 

 

“Marco, it’s okay. You look terrified... Come here.” Jean turned towards Marco, leaning closer to him. Marco brought himself nearer, a jumbled mess of nerves. 

 

“I want to be with you too.” 

 

“R-Really?” 

 

“Yes, Marco.” 

 

“Jean...” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Say it again.” Jean looked confused.

 

“Say what?” 

 

“My name,” Marco begged, “please, say my name.” Jean affectionately brought his hand cup his friend’s freckled cheek and smoothed his thumb along the warm skin.

 

“Marco.” Jean brought his mouth dangerously close to Marco’s.

 

“ _ Marco _ .” Jean snaked his other hand around Marco’s waist to press him closer still. 

 

“Oh, Jean,  _ please _ ,” Marco’s desires snuffed out his fears and eased him forward, covering Jean’s lips with his own, wanting and searching. Reciprocating with equal amounts of passion, Jean explored the seam of Marco’s lips with his tongue, and Marco opened his mouth invitingly for him. Each of them sank more into the other as their intimacy was fanned by the excitement of novelty. Marco wanted so badly to keep kissing Jean, but the need for air was much too strong. He sucked teasingly at Jean’s lower lip as he pulled away, smiling weakly. Still drunk on the intensity of their kiss, Jean’s words were airy and fleeting.

 

“You’ve got to do that more often, Marco.”

 

“Yes, Jean...” He brought their lips together again, each of them hungrily going at one another once more under the kaleidoscopic burst of a firecracker star under the velvet night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wanted to write! Hope you liked it ~


End file.
